


Waves

by hfleury



Series: Sign My Body (Soulmate AUs) [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, New Jersey Devils, Philadelphia Flyers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/pseuds/hfleury
Summary: There are some things Nolan knew not to talk about: politics, religion, the fact that he still hadn’t watched Friends. There were other things that he just didn’t talk about, namely, his soulmate. He looked down at his wrist, the signature looked more like ocean waves with the way it gently rose and fell.Before, he couldn’t have told you what it said, but now, a year and a half since they had met, it couldn’t be more obvious.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> for ease of reading <<[name] is receiving a text, >>[name] is sending a text

There are some things Nolan knew not to talk about: politics, religion, the fact that he still hadn’t watched Friends. There were other things that he just didn’t talk about, namely, his soulmate.  _ If you know who it is, why aren’t you with them? _ The little voice in the back of his head constantly mocked him.  _ Because it’s complicated. I can’t just leave Philly. _ He looked down at his wrist, the signature looked more like ocean waves with the way it gently rose and fell. Before, he couldn’t have told you what it said, but now, a year and a half since they had met, it couldn’t be more obvious.

 

06.02.17

 

June second was the first time he had ever met Nico; he realized almost instantly that he was the one. The way that they bonded was almost criminal and for the duration of prospects camp they were inseparable. Every press conference, every media meeting, every second of every day they had been together and Nolan didn’t mind at all.

 

_ He wish that were still the case. _

 

_ <<nico _ : nice goal last night

_ <<nico _ : got a real bomb there lol

_ <<nico _ : oh also i met this guy at a bar last night and we kinda hit it off

_ <<nico _ : but i’m a gentleman so we didn’t fuck

_ <<nico _ : yet

 

His phone buzzed early one morning. This was the way he usually woke up, to a text from Nico eagerly talking about something that happened the night before.

 

_ >>nico _ : thanks man

_ >>nico _ : i try to keep it under wraps, don’t want to scare anyone

_ >>nico _ : ooo is he hot?

 

What are you supposed to say when your soulmate is trying to sleep with someone else? To be fair Nico had no idea that Nolan was his soulmate, and why would he? He’d only seen his Nolan  sign something once before and it’s not like they’d been staring at each other’s wrists. His biggest regret was that he didn’t,  _ that he hadn’t _ , told Nico as soon as he found out. Now, so long after the date that was permanently engraved on both of their arms, it was too late to say something.  _ How would you feel if someone solved the biggest mystery of your life but didn’t tell you? _

 

_ <<nico _ : of course he’s hot

_ <<nico _ : i mean

_ <<nico _ : he’s definitely not my soulmate but

_ <<nico _ : he’ll do for now

_ >>nico _ : yeah obviously not

_ >>nico _ : your date has already passed right?

_ <<nico _ : yep

_ <<nico _ : it was during the prospects stuff so i probably just saw them in passing

_ <<nico _ : its whatever though

_ <<nico _ : i’ll find him eventually lol

_ >>nico _ : yeah

 

Nolan went through the rest of day as normal, hiding his problems under the cover of a smirk. No matter how much he pretended like he was fine, he never was. 

 

_ <<nico _ : can i call you

_ <<nico _ : like now

 

His phone buzzed, waking from his light sleep. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and checked the time;  _ Why is he up at two in the morning? _  Before he had time to type out a response his phone was buzzing again, but this time it was a phone call. 

“Hello?” He answered, his voice low and raspy.

“Hey,” Nico whispered from the other end of the line. “I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“Nah,” Nolan trailed off. “Yeah, you did. It’s fine though.”

“Oh, sorry,” Nico laughed. “I just really need to…” he stopped.

“Still there?”

“Do you think I’m going to be alone forever?”

“What? Of course you’re not going to be- why would you think that?”

“I’ve already missed my date and whoever I’m supposed to be with is gone and what if they’re not looking for me?” Nico sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “ _ Nolan, what if they don’t want to be with me _ ?”

“Trust me, they want to be with you,” Nolan blurted out. 

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re a good guy,” he tried his best to recover. “And because you’re destined to be with them, they’d be crazy to ignore that.”

“I wish I knew who it was,” Nico said quietly. “I feel like I really fucked up, I mean, they  _ had _ to be at the prospects stuff. How could I have-”

“Don’t blame this on yourself, they didn’t find you either.”

“But I should have been looking harder, I should have-”

“Nico, stop.”

“I just feel like I-”

“It’s me,” Nolan cut him off. The line was silent.

“W- what?”

“It’s me,” Nolan repeated. “I’m your soulmate, Nico.”

“How do you know?”

“Besides the fact that I have the day that we met and your signature on my wrist?” Nolan smiled. “It feels like we’re supposed to be together, doesn’t it?” He was met with more silence. “Nico? Please, don’t be mad,” he said gently, adjusting his position in bed.

“How long have you known?” Nico’s voice was barely heard through the phone.

“Since June second.”

“You knew the whole time?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I was waiting for the right time,” Nolan sighed. “By the time I realized that you were going to be leaving it was too late.”

“It wouldn’t have been too late.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s-” Nico stopped himself. “I have to go.”

“Please don’t,” Nolan pleaded, his voice still low.

“I have to-” Nico hung up before he finished his sentence. Nolan sat there for a second, staring  at his phone.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? Why the FUCK would I think now was a good time. He’s never going to talk to me again, he’s going to-  _ Nolan slammed his phone back onto his nightstand. He sat there in the dark, his knees tucked against his chest and his head in his hands, tears quietly streaming down his cheeks.  _ That was it. Nico is never going to talk to me again. I’m never going to get to tell him- _ His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his front door. At first, he thought he was just hearing things but the knocking percisted. He picked up his phone to check the time,  _ four o’clock _ . Pushing himself out of bed he slowly made his way to the front of his apartment. He had barely opened the door before someone’s body connected with his own, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“ _ I wish you would have told me sooner _ ,” Nico’s voice whispered.

“I-”Nolan couldn’t manage to form a sentence. “How…”

“You know I’m only an hour away, did you expect me not to come?” Nico laughed, talking a step back and placing a hand on Nolan’s cheek. “Were you crying?”

“I thought you were- I thought you were gone,” he said quietly, stepping close enough to rest his forehead against Nico’s.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Nico smiled.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!!! i want to write a LOT more of these little AUs, so if you have any pairing suggestions feel free to leave a comment or find me on tumblr! (@calefleury)


End file.
